Because You Live
by SaltyPretzels.14
Summary: . "What is life; What's the use if you're killing time.."


Hi everyone.

i know you must all hate me for not contiuning my story..  
it's just.. my inspiration to write it has become something i want to forget.  
but just so you know, i'm thinking about starting fresh.  
and for sure, i will not be updating regularly..  
i don't have much time anymore.  
but i wanna get this out there. ;)

&igot the idea of the school from GLEE, a kick-ass show. :D  
and i used the school name, but its not exactly the same as the school from glee  
it's just for kids with like, issues and such..  
&&this takes place around chicago, illinois.

OH, BTW ! can you guys help me find a story ?  
i've been dying to read it, but i forgot the title ! D:  
it's about gabriella getting abused by her dad  
and troy is a famous actor, and they end up falling in love  
then gabriella's dad gets her pregnant, fucked up her body with his car  
and she was in the hospital, and troy was signed on a rape/abuse movie..  
sound familiar to anyone ? please let me know. :)

ohhh, yeah.  
**Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the storyline . k ?**

* * *

The halls of East High were filled with students grades 9-12 on this Monday morning. It was the first day of school after winter break, and as usual, the basketball team was already grouped around their captain's locker discussing the upcoming season. _Troy Bolton_. That name was known throughout the entire school, as he was the point guard/captain of the basketball team, quarterback of the football team, and part of the drama club. He is involved in many extra-curricular activities, so he is always doing something after school, but that does not affect his academics, since he is at the top of all his classes, and is fluent in Sapnish, and is now learning French. Everyone knew him because he is so involved, smart, funny, very kind to everyone, and not to mention, extremely good looking. All those sports he is involved with have payed off.

As he walks into his homeroom class, Mrs. Darbus starts her usual morning announcements that no one listens to. "..and finally, musical auditions will be held next Wednesday at free period. Mr Bolton, can you please see me at my desk." The usual 'ooooo's' erupted as he smiled and walked up to his teacher's desk. There was no way he was in trouble.

"Mr Bolton, i understand that you enjoy participating in our annual Spring Musical, but instead, i have something else for you to do.. if you would agree."

Troy bit his bottom lip, "Well, what would you have me do?"

"I have a friend who is a guidance counselor at the Jane Addams Academy, and they said that they could use someone with a positive atitude, clean record, and that can keep up with their school work even when involved in extra-curriculars as a mentor for one of their students. She has the potential to be a great student, but acts as if she doesn't care about anything. She has a dark background that I cannot tell you about, amongst other things you will discover. Your job is to get her to open up, and to help her make some friends. Would you like to be that mentor?"

He thought about it for a moment. When he did not answer, Mrs Darbus said "If you do this, it will help you collect some of your hours of community service that are necessary for graduation."

_'Well, if it will help me graduate..'_ He thought. "Okay, I'll do it Mrs D."

"Ahh! Perfect!" She exclaimed. "I'll call her later, and today will be your first day. At 3:00, you shall be at the school to pick up a girl named Gabriella Montez. Spend some time with her, get to know her, and try to be her friend."

* * *

_After School_

"YO TROY!" yelled a powerful voice. Troy turned around, and was greeted by four guys. The tallest is named Zeke, the one with the afro is Chad, and the one who spoke is Jason. "You up for 2-on-2 at the park?"

"Sorry guys," he started, "I have plans.. Doing that thing Darbus talked to me about this morning."

"Oh, aight." said Chad as the three walked away.

Troy made his way to his car, and drove to the Jane Addams Academy. When he arrived there, the first thing he noticed was how different the atmosphere at this school is compared to his school. The students just got out of classes, and they were already seen making out feverishly, pick pocketing others, keying cars, and smoking different substances. He walked up to a group of people that seemed to be around his age and said, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. Do you know where Gabriella Montez is?"

They looked him up and down, and one girl, who seemed to be Filipina, began walking around him, continuing to eye him. Finally, she spoke "Follow me." She led him to a girl with long, curly black hair wearing black Dickies® pants with a red double-holed belt, a Derrick Rose jersey tied at the back so it was tight on her, and on her feet were red, white and black Jordan Flight 45 basketball shoes. She was sitting on a curb listening to music and smoking, what he hoped to be, a cigarette.

"El," said the filipina from earlier, "Sino 'to?"

Gabriella turned her head to see who it is. A confused expression filled her face. "'Di ko alam.. Ano'ng pangalan niya?" she repiled.

"Troy Bolton daw.."

"Ah, kilala ko siya. Salamat bhe." Gabriella hugged her friend, and turned to Troy.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." he said, sticking out his hand. She did not take it. Instead, she just stared at it, then looked back up at him.

"Gabriella Montez." she replied, taking another puff, then throwing down her cigarette and stomping on it. "Let's get this shit over with. I'm only doing this because of the stupid guidance councelor. She thinks I should _'let out all me thoughts and emotions' _to someone, anyone, since I'm not talking to her. I know you don't wanna do this, so why don't we just don't, and say we did, okay?" She started to walk away..

"Gabriella!" Troy called after her, "Well, I actually want to get to know you. You seem like an interesting girl, an-"

"Just stop! You're just saying that I'm _'interesting'_ because your teacher told you that I have shit going on in my fucked up life. You don't want to get to know me, you just don't want to let down your teacher and give up on me. So don't fucking lie."

"I'm not lying! I'm dead serious when I say that I want to get to know you. So, why don't we get in my car, and hang out at the mall?"

Gabriella just scoffed, "I hate the mall. It is practically home to all those people I can't stand. _Perfect _people, with their _perfect _teeth and hair and lives. They have no idea what's going on with people other than themselves."

Troy was shocked, but replied, "Okay then, where do you wanna go?"

A short pause was taken, "Let's go to McKinley Park. You have a car, right?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
chilling at mckinley park. :)**


End file.
